


He Could Teach The Devil Tricks

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, such trash someone stop me, where do I start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything seemed a little dreamy to Jesse, but Cass was warm and his mouth was wet and open and it seemed so easy just to let it happen.</i>
</p><p>Jesse finds Cassidy smoking weed in the church... and things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Teach The Devil Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The ever wonderful Preacher support group told me this was a good fic idea... The jury is still out, but I hope y'all sinners enjoy.

Jesse jolted awake in his bed. It was the early hours of the morning, some time past 1am, which was when he had finally pried himself away from Cassidy and a particularly good bottle of whiskey. It felt like he’d only been dozing for minutes, but the heaviness of his limbs said differently. Squinting in the darkness, Jesse tossed the covers off and planted his feet on the cold floor. The noise from downstairs continued, a gentle clatter that sounded like it was coming from the church. Jesse glanced down at his boxers and leaned over to snag a shirt off the floor, pulling it on over his head as he stood and headed down the stairs.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jesse stepped out into the dark room. “… Cassidy?” The noises had stopped, and his voice sounded muffled in the silence.

“Aye, nobody home but me and the rats!”

A raspy chuckle drew Jesse’s gaze to the wooden pews, where Cassidy was still sprawled out, right where he’d left him. Cassidy’s lack of a shirt was a new development, as was the smoke rising from his left hand─ they both smoked inside, of course, but something was─ different.

“You alright?” Jesse sniffed, trying to figure out what smelled so familiar as he walked closer.

“I’m right as rain, Padre! Sorry if I woke ya, I was tryin’ to find my lighter, ‘n dropped it, and…” Cass trailed off, grinning madly at Jesse. “The bedhead’s a good look on ya. Hah.”

Jesse brushed his fingers through his hair and sat down in the pew across from Cassidy, nudging aside the half-empty bottle of alcohol still stationed there. The smell that the preacher couldn’t place finally clicked in his mind.

“Cass, is that _weed?”_

The rattling laughter Jesse got in response was as much an answer as he needed.

“Sorry Father, is this too much for ya? Booze and smokes in the church, fine, but none of the Devil’s green grass? Ahh, I’ve gone an' fucked up now…” Cassidy took a long puff of the joint in his hand, letting the smoke seep out of his nose and parted lips as he smiled. It made a faint halo around his head, strangely ghostlike in the darkness.

Jesse sighed, leaning back tiredly against the coolness of the pew. “It ain’t that Cass, I just… if anybody were to see you…”

“Are ya expectin’ a visitor, this hour of the night?” Glancing at the big wooden doors of the church, Cassidy turned back to him, eyebrows raised high. “Or is it… you’re angry I didn’t share?”

Cassidy’s laughter echoed off the ceiling as Jesse rolled his eyes.

“It ain’t that.”

“Then come now, Padre… I’m sorry I woke you up, but it’s a great night to stare at nothing and laugh your arse off!” Leaping suddenly to his feet, Cassidy spun and plunked himself down beside Jesse, almost upsetting the whiskey bottle propped between them. Jesse grabbed it just in time.

“Nah, I’m good… but I will babysit your wasted ass. ” Twisting the lid off the bottle in his hands, Jesse smiled and took a sip. If he had to be awake, why not?

“Don’t tell me you’ve never…” Cassidy leaned in, dropping his voice conspiratorially. “I know they say it makes you go insane and jump off’a buildings, but trust me. They grow some surprisingly good shite out here in Bumfuck, Nowhere.”

Jesse snorted. “Where did you even _get_ that?” He eyed the joint in the other man’s fingers suspiciously.

“Never you mind that, boyo. Come on, live a little!” Bringing the joint to his lips, Cassidy took a puff and blew it at Jesse’s face. The preacher fanned it away halfheartedly, pursing his lips and shooting Cass the look he reserved for kids who played their video games too loudly during church.

“Pot makes me… weird, sometimes.” Jesse took another sip of whiskey. “Different.”

“Oh, now I’ve gotta get you high.” Giggling, Cassidy elbowed his side. “Here, c’mere, just turn this way…”

Jesse felt Cassidy grab his shoulder, slowly pushing him so that they faced each other. He thought about resisting, but it seemed like too much work. The alcohol they’d drunk earlier was still making his head fuzzy, and in the dark the world seemed softer around the edges. Cassidy’s hand was warm through the thin cotton shirt.

“So your conscience is clear, Padre, you don’t even have to take a hit. I’ll do it for you.” Grinning wickedly, Cass took a drag off the joint. Jesse watched him, confused for a brief moment, until Cassidy leaned forward into his space. A sharp memory of Tulip doing this years ago pierced Jesse’s mind, and all he could do was close his eyes before there was a ghost of heat and bitter smoke drifting across his mouth.

Cassidy stared at the small details of Jesse’s face as he got close. Somewhere in the back of his head, Cass was glad Jesse closed his eyes, because it gave him the chance to watch his dark eyelashes, the subtle color in his face as the other man breathed in. Jesse was fucking _gorgeous_ , even if he seemed oblivious to it, and it was all Cassidy could do not to kiss him right then. He’d thought about it, a lot, but up until that point Cass had managed to keep it in check.

The way Jesse opened his mouth and inhaled, sucking in the smoke that had been inside Cassidy a moment previous, was testing his limits.

It was over too soon, Jesse sitting back and blinking his eyes open, catching Cass staring at his lips as he licked them.

“… Not bad.” Jesse’s voice was scratchy, and it made Cassidy’s pulse pick up.

“Watch, it creeps up on ya.” Cass winked, snagging the whiskey bottle to take a sip. “Feeling it yet, Padre?”

Jesse tilted his head back, considering. Cassidy hadn’t bothered to move away, and he found himself confronted with the delicate line of Jesse’s throat.

“Mm… not yet.” Scratching his chest through his shirt, Jesse curled towards him again. Cassidy’s mouth suddenly felt bone dry.

“Go again, aye?”

“Sure,” Jesse said, smiling as the other man took another drag from the joint. He waited for Cassidy to lean forward, but it didn’t happen. The smoke Cass was holding in his mouth started to spill out, hugging the curves of his lips and cheek as it drifted up into the dark. Jesse couldn’t help but stare, glancing at Cassidy’s glassy eyes watching him, before it clicked in his head what Cass was waiting for.

Jesse moved in, bracing one hand on the back of the pew to shift closer. His fingertips brushed Cassidy’s bare shoulder. Cass breathed the last of the smoke at him, and Jesse ducked in too close, their noses bumping as he chased after it.

“Oops,” Cassidy whispered against his mouth. It was all the warning Jesse got before lips pressed against his, hard, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head. Everything seemed a little dreamy to Jesse, but Cass was warm and his mouth was wet and open and it seemed so easy just to let it happen.

Groaning softly, Cassidy angled his head so he could bite gently at Jesse’s bottom lip. Jesse shuddered and Cass couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on. He felt Jesse grip his shoulder, steadying himself, his grip tight enough to leave bruises if Cassidy had still been human. Cassidy _wished_ he could leave bruises.

Jesse pushed away, finally, pupils blown wide enough to make his eyes look black in the dark. His lips were slick and wet. He licked them slowly, and Cassidy worried for a heartbeat that he might have gone too far.

“See, the problem is…” Jesse trailed off, reaching out to pluck the end of the joint from where it had burned precariously close to Cassidy’s fingers. “The problem is… weed always makes me want to _fuck_.”

Pinching it gently, Jesse took a final hit from the joint. Cassidy bit down on a moan and lunged forward, barely waiting for Jesse to open his mouth before they were kissing, too forceful, the smoke disappearing between the slide of their lips. Cass moaned again, uncaring; the buzz in his head was nothing compared to the fire that raced down his spine as Jesse sucked on his tongue.

They kissed until Jesse was dizzy from it, the end of the joint long since dropped to the floor. Breaking away with a gasp, Jesse buried his face in Cassidy’s neck, noting how it made Cassidy shiver hard. Jesse ducked lower, licking at the sharp points of his collarbones. Cass jerked against him and whined.

“Jesus, Jesse─ c-can I─” Cassidy bit out the words, stumbling, his hands furtively sliding up Jesse’s thighs. Jesse glanced down, his awareness slowly dawning of the erection his boxers were doing nothing to hide. It ached, but Jesse only felt it in a remote way, more concerned with the taste of Cassidy’s skin and the little noises he kept making.

“Mm, nah... But you should let me.” Stilling Cassidy’s hands with a touch, Jesse reached over to unbutton the top of the other man’s jeans. If Jesse ached, Cass must have been dying in the tight denim. Jesse smirked as he tugged the zipper apart roughly, Cassidy shifting to help him. When Jesse finally reached under the band of his underwear and pulled him out, Cassidy’s hands tensed where he’d left them on Jesse’s thighs, nails digging into tender skin.

Jesse gripped his cock loosely in one hand, raising the other to rub his fingertips over Cassidy’s lips. “Get it wet?”

Cass immediately opened his mouth, licking and sucking on Jesse’s fingers. Jesse felt the edge of Cassidy’s teeth catch over his knuckles. It flooded him with a sharp, perfect heat as he pulled his hand away and slid it down Cassidy’s twitching cock. Cass groaned loudly, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Jesse stroked him quickly, crowding into Cassidy’s space on the bench. Cassidy caught a handful of Jesse’s shirt, twisting it in his fist as Jesse pressed his thumb over the head of his dick.

Jesse kissed him again, swallowing the desperate noises Cassidy made as he thrust against his hand. When Cass came, he gasped brokenly, pulling at Jesse’s shirt hard enough to tear. Slumping back against the pew, Cassidy looked thoroughly wrecked; he uncurled his fingers from Jesse’s shirt and caught the preacher’s hand, pulling it to his mouth and licking the come from his fingers. Jesse smiled, pupils still blown wide, and kissed the last of the mess off of Cassidy’s lips.

Cassidy finally pulled back, laughing softly, still catching his breath. “So, Padre… you alright?” He glanced downward.

“Yeah, Cass, I’m good. But you might want to, uh… cover up.” Jesse gestured vaguely towards the windows. The first hints of dawn were starting to light up the sky.

“Ah, _shite_. Here I was hopin’ for round two.” Cassidy couldn't stop giggling. He tucked himself back into his jeans, unsteadily getting to his feet. “Tell you what… raincheck.”

Cass left Jesse laughing gently to himself as he headed up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I wrote this before seeing episode 4, so I apologize deeply for not including the apple pipe. Please feel free to imagine as much sexy apple shotgunning as you'd like...


End file.
